


ART for: I'm Scared You'll Forget Me Again

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [50]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: When Bucky stops at Steve and Sam's house to request that the two stop searching for him he discovers a piece of his past with Hydra, that he used to work with Clint Barton. He rescues Clint and the two of them try to piece together memories of their life before Hydra. Sam and Steve ask Natasha to help them figure out what happened to Clint.





	ART for: I'm Scared You'll Forget Me Again




End file.
